disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Delilah
Delilah is a gargoyle living in the Labyrinth. She is Demona's clone, with Elisa Maza's genes used to create cosmetic differences. Background History Thailog commissioned Dr. Anton Sevarius to create Delilah as the perfect companion, lovely and obedient, as he had determined that Demona was too devious and disloyal. When Demona betrayed Thailog by refusing to kill her daughter, Angela, he revealed Delilah to her. Like the other clones, Delilah was abandoned after the apparent death of Thailog. Brooklyn showed signs of romantic interest in Delilah, but was interrupted by Goliath, who took her as his "date" to a party being thrown by the family Xanatos at the Eyrie Building. Thailog returned to the Labyrinth to reclaim Delilah. Taking her brothers with him, Thailog went to Castle Wyvern with the intent of having her rejoin him. During the battle between the Manhattan clan and the gargoyles of the Labyrinth Clan, Owen Burnett summoned Delilah from the lab where Coldstone was created. Upon her discovery of the battle, she ordered that the fighting cease. She then confronted both Goliath and Thailog. She, Malibu, Burbank, and Hollywood returned to the Labyrinth. Future In Gargoyles 2198 Delilah has a descendant of the Delilah II. The Goliath Chronicles Note: This section is not canonical. In the Goliath Chronicles, Delilah contracted a degenerative virus that was supposedly the result of a flaw in the cloning process. The Manhattan Clan brought the clones to Dr. Sevarius for help, but he tricked them into chasing after an escaping Thailog, and, while doing so, Delilah petrified. Delilah was the last clone to petrify. Her statue was placed atop a building, awaiting the time when a cure for their condition can be found. Characteristics Delilah is mostly a clone of Demona, with 90% gargoyle DNA and only a little of Elisa's human DNA thrown in for "cosmetic" differences. As such, she will reproduce in the gargoyle fashion, by laying eggs. Like all gargoyles, she turns to stone during the day. Her facial features and coloring are similar to Elisa's, while her brow horns, wings and knee and elbow spikes are very reminiscent of Demona's own. She wears a purple leotard, a modified jacket similar to Elisa's, and she has several metal armor coverings on her body, including her lower legs and arms, the end of her tail, and on each talon of her hands. Unlike other female gargoyles, Delilah's eyes glow white, instead of red. Delilah's programming obviously went beyond that of the male clones. She's intuitive and articulate, and capable of making well thought-out decisions. She seems to be the natural leader of the clones. Trivia *Delilah's name is derived from the biblical Deliah, a femme fatale and seductress. *Delilah is voiced by Salli Richardson, who also voices Elisa Maza. *Delilah is one of several characters played by an actor who had a role on Star Trek. In this case Salli Richardson who portrayed Fenna/Nidell in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode Second Sight. Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Females Category:Gargoyles Category:Villains who fly Category:Monsters Category:Duplicates‎ Category:Dead Category:Reformed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gargoyles Villains